Eye For An Eye
by SerenitySparrow
Summary: Set somewhere within At World's End, Jack finally extracts his revenge on Elizabeth and receives the greatest pleasure for it.Disclaimer: Jack and all characters associated with POTC belong to Disney.


_EYE FOR AN EYE_

Of all the things Elizabeth had been expecting upon seeing Jack again after his death, it had not been his complete ignorance of her person. She knew how devastated he must have been when she had shackled him to the mast and left him to die, but she wasn't expecting him to completely ignore her once they found him again. After all, she had been one of the top leaders whom had helped plan his rescue from World's End.

What she had been anticipating were some harsh words spoken to her either in the privacy of his cabin or directly in front of the crew. She had expected him to want to humiliate her. And when he discovered that she had not, in fact, informed the crew that she was responsible for his death, he didn't seem at all surprised. He seemed serenely angry, smiling towards the group; but there had been a dark hatred in his eyes directed at her. It had scared her a little bit. He had even been more accepting of Barbossa's presence than he had been of hers and that stung, more than Elizabeth wanted to admit.

And now, now she stood standing at the railing, her eyes darting back and forth between watching Jack at the helm with Barbossa and the ocean lapping against the Pearl. How she longed to walk over to him and give him a piece of her mind, but not as long as he was engaged in conversation with Hector Barbossa. As soon as she watched Barbossa walk away, she headed over to Jack. She noticed, with some trepidation, that they were completely alone on the deck. Every other crewmember must have gone below to rest for the night.

Elizabeth approached Jack warily; his stance became rigid at her nearness, but his eyes never left hers. They were boring into her with a fire she had seen only once before: when she had kissed him to shackle him to the mast. She swallowed nervously and looked down at the ground, knowing that his assessing eyes were raking lasciviously over her body clad in men's breeches and a man's dressing shirt.

"Jack," she said, ashamed at the way her voice came across as slightly shaky; Jack only smirked at her obvious apprehension. Her eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip on the wheel. "Jack, why haven't you spoken to me?" Jack's smirk widened and he turned to look out at the looming sea in front of them.

"Whatever do you mean, luv?"

"You know exactly what I mean." She sighed and moved forward, placing her hand on the crook of Jack's arm; she smiled softly when he jumped in surprise. "Jack, I know what I did was wrong. I know that you must hate me for it, but it was the only way, can't you see?" Jack's eyes when they met hers were no longer laughing, but heated to a dangerous glint that Elizabeth recognized as the sign that he was getting very angry.

"Can't I see, Miss Swann? See what, exactly? The fact that you had no qualms about sacrificing me to the jaws of the Kraken? About how the only way I could ever possibly do something for somebody else besides meself was if I was seduced into it?" Elizabeth lowered her eyes in shame; she should never have doubted that he was a good man. Because he was a good man, although he never liked to show it if it could be helped.

"I'm sorry Jack; when I said that I wasn't sorry, I meant that I wasn't sorry about the kiss. I enjoyed the kissing, to be honest." Jack's trademark grin replaced his frown.

"Of course ye did, luv. There's not a woman that's ever kissed Captain Jack Sparrow and didn't enjoy herself." His eyes flickered over to hers. "Although, we usually ended up in me bed afterwards, not swallowed up by a mythological creature." Elizabeth was ashamed at herself when she felt tears begin to prick the backs of her eyes. She hoped that Jack didn't notice them. "Don't start crying over me now, luv." Her head jerked up at his soft words. "It won't do ye any good to try and win me over with faux sorrow." Elizabeth gasped in outraged shock and pushed against his chest with all her might.

"These are not fake tears Captain Sparrow! How dare you presume me capable of such an atrocity! I would never lead someone to believe that I truly cared about them if I did not."

"Is that the truth Miss Swann?" Jack replied calmly, his eyes still focused on the black ocean in front of him.

"Of course that is true…"Elizabeth's statement was cut off as a sword was thrust directly beneath her nose. Her widened eyes flew up to meet Jack's, whose brown eyes darkened considerably as they gauged her reaction. "Jack, what the hell are you doing?"

"I want a duel," he said, walking towards her, which in turn caused her to back up until she hit the wooden railing. "If I win, you must return to Port Royal and never even think of me again." Elizabeth swallowed nervously; she wasn't sure that was a promise she would be able to keep, were she to lose.

"And if I win?" Jack's grin broadened and he removed the sword from her throat.

"I'll let ye have your way with me body." Elizabeth's blue eyes narrowed at Jack's laughing ones.

"So, this is a win-win situation for you either way, is it Jack?"

"You don't think the terms reasonable Miss Swann?" As Jack spoke, he drew ever closer to Elizabeth. Elizabeth gulped and her eyes flew downward to avoid his searching gaze. Her mouth opened in response, but Jack wouldn't allow her to speak. "Unfortunately, Miss Swann, your opinion on the terms matters not in the least." Now Elizabeth's temper had been fused and she looked up into Jack's eyes angrily.

"I beg your pardon?" At Jack's grin it was all she could do not to slap him hard across that smirking face of his. Her eyes flew down and located the sword still gripped tightly in his right hand. Her eyes narrowed and she grasped the hilt of her own sword and unsheathed it quickly. "If it's a fight you want, Jack, it is a fight you will get." She stepped forward to swing at him, but Jack managed to block her with a thrust of his own. Jack, in turn, then swiped at her feet with his sword, and she was narrowly able to jump up before the metal blade actually came in contact with her.

Their fighting carried on in much the same fashion for the next fifteen minutes until Jack finally had Elizabeth pressed up against the mast. He knocked the sword out of her palm and it flew across the deck. He kept his own sword pressed against that small pressure point in her throat as she tilted her head up, prepared for what was to come next.

"Please just kill me and get it over with as soon as possible Jack." Her hands, she was shamed to admit, were shaking with the thought that these could very well be her last few seconds upon this earth. She didn't deserve Jack's mercy, nor was she expecting him to offer it.

Thus, she was thoroughly surprised when Jack dropped his sword and pressed her further into the mast with his body, his lips claiming hers in a kiss so passionate that it put their previous kiss to shame. She moaned at the sensation of his hard member pressing into the crevice between her legs and Jack took that opportune moment to slip his tongue between her lips. They both groaned when his tongue stroked hers and Jack began to rub himself against her, desperate to take some of the tension off of his erection.

Just as Elizabeth moved to wrap her leg around Jack's waist she heard the inescapable sound of a metallic click break through the silence of the night. Her eyes flew open as Jack pulled away, a satisfied gleam in those devilish brown eyes of his. She looked down at her left wrist, which was now shackled to the mast. Before she had time to fully comprehend what he had just done, he had already shackled her other hand to the mast as well.

"Jack," Elizabeth cried, pulling at the shackles that bound her to the ship. Her eyes began to tear up, and Jack could feel his resolve slipping. "Jack, why?"

"You know why luv," Jack replied softly, moving forward to stroke some hair out of her face. She pulled her head away, her cheeks flushed with anger and hostility. "You know the saying darling: eye for an eye." He backed away before she tried something foolish, like biting him.

"But Jack, I only tied one of your hands to the ship," she pointed out.

"Your mistake, luv." Jack stepped forward to lightly brush his lips over hers, holding her face in place so she couldn't jerk away from him. "I'll see you in the morning luv." And then he turned his back on her and began to head below deck.

"Jack!" he heard Elizabeth calling out from behind him. He stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn around to face her. "You can't leave me out here all night; please Jack." He had never heard Elizabeth beg before and it was nearly his undoing. Ignoring the dark foreboding in his heart, he straightened to his full height and continued on to his cabin.

Back at the mast, Elizabeth grumbled some dark curses regarding a certain captain of a certain ship. She should have known that he had been planning on extracting some kind of revenge on her upon his return, but she had been so foolishly blind, so foolishly hopeful that he might just forgive her and leave it that. She had hoped that they might be able to continue what had been started at the mast, but clearly she was wrong. What had she been thinking? Jack was a pirate; not a man she wanted anything to do with. So why were her loins still throbbing from where he had been rubbing against her?

At that moment she heard footsteps in front of her and, confident that it was Jack who had come back because he had changed his mind, she looked up; it wasn't Jack, it was Will. Her eyes widened with eager anticipation of release. "Will!" she cried out. Will's eyes darted from the sky to look at her; his eyes widened when they landed upon her.

"Elizabeth! What have you done to yourself?" Elizabeth groaned as Will stepped closer.

"Don't be a daft fool, Will," she replied and Will's eyes narrowed. "Jack has shackled me to the mast. You must unlock me!" Will's eyes flew down to her wrists and then back up again.

"Perhaps this is what you deserve for your betrayal, Elizabeth." Elizabeth's lips parted in surprise.

"Will?"

"I'll find a way to get you out of those shackles if you can tell me something."

"Anything," Elizabeth hastily agreed.

"Tell me that you aren't in love with Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth's eyes lowered to look at her feet; in front of her, Will's eyes darkened, a fiery anger deep inside of him bubbling to the surface. It hurt him, but he had already faced the fact that he had lost Elizabeth to Jack a long time ago. He had thought that he had become numb to the pain, but when the truth was laid out in front of him so clearly, the wound reopened and pain oozed out. He closed his eyes against the pain and blinked back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. "I see," was all he managed to mutter when she still didn't speak.

"Will…" Elizabeth began, but it was too late, he had already disappeared from her line of vision. Tears blurred her vision; she had never wanted to hurt Will. Will was a good man, a strong man; a man who had been loyal to her to a fault. She knew he loved her with all of his heart, but she no longer felt the same way about him. Of course, she still cared about him; she would always hold a special place for him in her heart. But, if she were honest with herself, when she had fallen in love with him, it was mostly to escape a boring life with a boring marriage to a boring commodore. Not that there had been anything terribly wrong with James Norrington; he had given his life to save hers and that of her crew. But he hadn't offered the kind of exciting life that she had always dreamed about and truthfully, neither had Will. Will would find somebody better suited to himself and he would be loved in the way that he deserved. A way that she herself could not.

Elizabeth suddenly felt a large drop of cold water hit her face and she glanced up to see that a large dark cloud had rolled in sometime while she had been distracted with her thoughts. She gasped and began to yank on her chains, hoping to disengage so that she could run below and be free from the raging storm that was now beginning to pour down steadily. In a matter of minutes, the rain began to pelt down so hard she could barely even see a foot in front of her. If she didn't escape soon, she thought, with panic starting to creep into her heart, she would surely drown.

Jack awoke from his short slumber with a start. He glanced all around him, but he could not find anything out of the ordinary. He was not sure what had woken him, but he figured that now that he was awake, he may as well go up on deck and check on Elizabeth. As he was pulling on his breeches, he heard a loud clap of thunder. His eyes widened and he ran to his window to see a lightning bolt flash across the darkened sky.

"Elizabeth," he whispered to himself. He didn't bother grabbing a tunic or even his much-cherished hat; he just ran out the door and towards the stairs that led to the upper deck, where Elizabeth would be found.

On his way, he ran into Mr. Gibbs. "Jack," the older, portly man said, placing a hand on Jack's arm. "Ye aren't thinkin' of going out there, are ye? You'll drown!" Jack's eyes widened and he pushed Gibbs off to the side and ran out. "Crazy blighter," Gibbs muttered to himself. He shook his head and continued on his way to the crew's quarters.

Jack stumbled onto the deck, the rain immediately soaking into his skin. He could barely see anything in front of him; his heart began to pound erratically. What if he was too late to save her? What if he had done what he had never meant to do? What if he had killed her?

Pushing aside his jumbled thoughts, Jack made his way to the mast as quickly as he could. He fell to his feet a few times because the deck was quite slippery, but he still managed to make it there within two minutes. He found her slumped over, her eyes closed and her breathing very shallow. He felt for her pulse, and was extremely relieved once he found it. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth," he muttered as he unlocked the chains from around her wrists and lifted her into his arms. "I never wanted to hurt you, luv." He carried her across the deck, walking carefully so as not to jostle her. He strode past many crewmembers along the way to the captain's cabin, including Will. Will took only one glance in their direction before looking away; Jack didn't spend any time contemplating on the hidden meaning.

Once they were inside his cabin, Jack placed her now shivering body on a large woolen blanket near the fire place and reached out to remove her wet articles of clothing. He was taken aback when Elizabeth's hand came up to slap his away. Her eyelids began to flutter, indicating that she was coming to.

"Lizzie," Jack used his nickname for her very softly. As her eyes flew wide, she looked about her in surprise.

"Jack?" She began to sit up and Jack quickly helped her. "Am I in your cabin?" Jack answered her question with a nod. "How did I get here? Wasn't I shackled to the mast or some such thing?"

"Oh Lizzie, I'm so terribly sorry." Elizabeth suddenly found herself wrapped tightly in Jack Sparrow's embrace. He was crushing her against his chest and Elizabeth's only choice was to wrap her arms around him in turn. "I never wanted to hurt you 'Lizabeth," he muttered against her neck. Elizabeth was surprised to feel a salty wetness against the side of her throat. Was he crying for her?

"Jack," Elizabeth pulled away from him to look into his eyes. She smiled softly at the apparent regret in those brown depths; she stroked his cheek lovingly with the pad of her thumb. "You don't need to apologize Jack. I understand why you did what you did. To be honest, were it me in your place, I would have done much worse." She smiled wryly, but Jack's serious expression never faltered. "Jack, now you understand that I never wanted to hurt you either. But I had little choice!"

"I know that Elizabeth," he replied softly. "I've known that all along." Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You've known? Then why have you treated me as though I were a leper?"

"Because I wanted to hide from the feelings you cause in me Lizzie, that's why! I've never been in love before and bloody hell that I've started now! You scare me Lizzie."

"I don't want to scare you Jack." Now Jack stroked his hand along her smooth cheek; she leaned her face into his touch and her eyes drifted shut. Jack smiled at the tranquil expression on her face.

"Don't worry Lizzie; I am not going to let my feelings scare me anymore. It's always been you Elizabeth." Her eyes flew open at his words and she smiled. Jack's heart began to pound harshly in his chest and his eyes flew down to her lips. "Lizzie…"

"Jack…" she spoke at the same moment. And then they were leaning forward, pressing their lips together in a heated frenzy. Elizabeth moaned against Jack's lips even as she pushed him back onto the hard floor. Jack's hands slipped beneath Elizabeth's shirt to caress the bare skin on the small of her back. Elizabeth smiled against his mouth and ground her pelvis down onto his, eliciting a primitive growl from deep within Jack.

He removed his hands from beneath her shirt, much to Elizabeth's slight dismay, only to run them down the length of her bottom. Elizabeth nipped his lower lip in response and arched her back into his touch. Jack grinned knowingly and removed his lips from Elizabeth's as he began a slow trek kissing and sucking down her neck. Elizabeth moaned and tilted her head back, allowing him further access to the creamy smoothness of her skin.

"Lizzie, Lizzie," Jack whispered against her neck, his arms tightening possessively around her as he flipped them over so that he was now on top of her. "Oh Lizzie, how I've longed to touch you this way."

"I've wanted you to touch me this way too, Jack," she replied in a husky whisper, her gasps turning into moans of pleasure as his large, capable hand cupped her breast above the shirt. "Please Jack," she begged, though she wasn't too certain as to what she was begging for. Fortunately for her, however, Jack did.

"Tell me what you want luv," he replied, his voice just as raspy as hers.

"Jack, oh, I don't know," she moaned, growing impatient with want of this man. She knew that she wanted him inside of her, though.

"Do you want me to remove these pesky clothes of yours?" Elizabeth could not verbally reply, so instead she nodded her head in the affirmative. Jack sent her a gold-toothed grin. "Good." His nimble fingers worked their way up her torso until he found the top button that held her shirt together. Aside from their heavy breathing, the snap of her buttons was the loudest sound in the room.

Jack's eyes never left her own as he parted her shirt and exposed her breasts. She felt the cool air harden her nipples and she took Jack's hands in her own and guided them to the hardened peaks. Jack averted his eyes from hers to glance down at her naked breasts and his breath caught in his throat. She was absolutely the loveliest creature he had ever had the pleasure of encountering.

As his eyes flew back up to hers, a wicked glint in the deep brown orbs, he leaned down and captured a pert nipple in his mouth. Elizabeth moaned and instinctively arched her back, her hands flying into his dreads and tugging gently. He bit her softly and she ran her hands down his bare back lightly, her nails digging into the skin there.

Jack rubbed his hard cock against the floor of the cabin, desperate to ease some of the pressure. He knew this would be Elizabeth's first time with a man, and so he wished to make it as pleasant for her as he could. This meant that he had to exert a tight hold on his self-control, which was, literally, becoming harder by the minute.

Jack switched his mouth's attentions from one breast to the other as his hand snaked down her abdomen, tracing teasing circles around her belly button before delving into her breeches. Elizabeth's loud moan as his finger stroked expertly over her very wet and excited core became permanently implanted in his brain. If he were to suddenly go deaf, he would never forget the sound of that soft, satisfied sigh until his dying day.

"Do ye like that Lizzie?" he asked her, though he knew the answer already. Again, she was unable to verbally reply so she just nodded her head. "Do you want more?"

"Yes, Jack; oh!" she cried when two of his fingers slipped into her warm, tight heat. Her eyes fluttered shut as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, his thumb caressing her swollen jewel. He placed a soft, tender kiss on her stomach as he rhythmically withdrew his fingers, only to thrust them in deeper. "Oh god Jack," she moaned, her fingers curled into tight fists as her inner muscles clenched down around his fingers.

He quickly pulled his fingers out of her, to her disappointment, and yanked her breeches off of her as quickly as he could. Once she was fully naked before him, he replaced his fingers with his mouth and continued where he left off.

Elizabeth's cries grew louder and more frequent as his tongue circled her clit, nibbling lightly. Her hands flew up to tangle within his hair and he took that moment to thrust his tongue into her, tasting every bit of her sweet juices as she clamped down and released her ecstasy.

When he pulled away and looked up at her, there was a fiery rose color in her cheeks that spread all the way down to her chest. When she caught his gaze on her, the blush only deepened.

"Jack, that was…I can't even describe it other than delightfully wonderful." Jack smirked as his hand moved down to stroke over his painfully hard erection.

"I told you that I was skilled with my women, Lizzie." Elizabeth smiled fondly at the fact that she was now, in all aspects, 'Jack's woman.' "Now Elizabeth, can I please have the pleasure of officially making you mine?"

"And how do you propose we do that?" she asked with a teasing lilt to her voice that Jack found incredibly sexy. She eased up onto her elbows and awaited his answer.

"I need to be inside of you Elizabeth. Now!" Elizabeth's grin widened as she glanced down and saw the affect that she had on Jack. Her eyes flew back up to his as she helped him shuck his breeches and then she lay back on the floor, obediently spreading her legs for him. "No, no, no," Jack said as he stood to his feet. Elizabeth frowned and accepted Jack's proffered hand to help her to her feet. "I am not going to make love to the woman I love for the first time on a hard floor. We are going to do it in a bed like proper, civilized persons." He pursed his lips playfully as though he himself were an important, titled man, causing her to laugh.

Elizabeth's eyes softened and she lovingly stroked Jack's cheek. "So, you really love me Jack?"

"Of course I do luv. I have never said those words to anybody until now." He leaned forward to press his forehead against hers. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too Jack." Their lips collided in a frenzy of passion, hands groping breasts and tangling in hair as they made their way to the bed. When Jack collapsed onto the bed first, he pulled Elizabeth down with him and then flipped her over so that she was lying beneath him once more.

"Are you ready luv?" he asked in all seriousness. "Because I can wait if you are not quite ready."

"No Jack, I'm ready." With those final words, Jack eased himself inside of her. He paused when he reached her barrier, but at her nod of approval, pushed through it. Elizabeth did not cry out in pain as Jack had expected; she simply bit her lip and closed her eyes, waiting for the moment when the pain would pass.

He lovingly, tenderly stroked some hair out of her face and placed soft kisses along her throat and jaw line. When he looked up again into her eyes, he noted that the look in them begged him to continue, that the pain was gone. He withdrew inch by inch until the tip of him remained buried inside of her, and then he pushed almost violently back in. This time, Elizabeth did cry out, but in fierce pleasure.

She was arching her back and raking her nails down his back and buttocks, while at the same time moaning his name over and over again. That was a beautiful sound that Jack never thought he would hear outside of his dreams and that nearly brought him to orgasm in itself. When her muscles clenched down around his cock, he had to grip the bed sheets tightly to keep himself from spilling his seed too soon.

Her eyes opened and she saw the love and desire radiating out from his chocolate brown depths, entrancing her. She yanked his head down for a passionate kiss as she felt her body tense up once more, bringing her to the brink yet again.

Deciding that it was time for Jack to come as well, Elizabeth reached down between their bodies and cupped his sac in the palm of her hand. Taken by surprise, Jack immediately experienced the most intense, earth-shattering orgasm of his life. He groaned loudly and collapsed on top of her, his body shaking uncontrollably.

When the rush subsided, Jack leaned up on his elbow to look into Elizabeth's eyes. She was smiling widely at him and when she noticed his gaze, she leaned forward to brush her lips over his.

"'Lizabeth," he groaned into her neck. "I have been with a good number of women," Elizabeth frowned at this, "but never have I experienced such pleasure before." He looked up into her eyes once more. "I love you Lizzie and I will never get tired of saying that."

"And I love you Jack." She closed her eyes in exhaustion as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "And I promise never to shackle you to the mast again."

Jack grinned against her naked chest as he thought of all the fun they could have while shackled to the mast, whether he was the one shackled or she was the one shackled. "Never say never darling."


End file.
